fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Ventus Pan 4: A Sick Day
Plot: Ventus, Kairi, Kaa, Baba Looey, Smart Guy, Sour Sweet, Stupid, Greasy, Sunny Flare, Wheezy, Sugarcoat, and Psycho were in the male Disney villains' pirate ship to find a beautifully and magically enchanted rose. But they were caught and get sick-orated by Captain Gaston's Sick-Ray Gun. Except Simon, Jeanette, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Thumper, Toulouse, Boo Boo, Vixey, Simba, and Nala. They're not sick, the sick germs had jumps right off of them. It's up to Simon and his trusty friends to save Neverland, and their friends from danger. But they run and bumped into Jenner, Sullivan, Ratigan, Verminous Snaptrap, and Warren T. Rat also known as The Evil Rats!! Warren started hypnotize Jeanette, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest to make them their victims! Will our heroes should stop those villainy animals of evil? cast *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Princess Sofia - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Tinker Bell - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Zak Young - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Crysta - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Smart Guy (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Princess Camille - Sour Sweet (My Little Pony: Friendship Games) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Stupid (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Riley Anderson - Indigo Zap (My Little Pony: Friendship Games) *Tootles the Skunk Postboy - Psycho (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Ponyo - Lemon Zest (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *The Twins Lostboys - Greasy and Wheezy (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Scarlet Starling - Sunny Flare (My Little Pony: Friendship Games) *Cholena - Sugarcoat (My Little Pony: Friendship Games) *Peter Pan - Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) *Wendy Darling - Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 1) *John Darling - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) (as Kairi's little brother) *Michael Darling - Baba Looey (Quick Draw McGraw) (as Kairi's other little brother) *Lady the Magical Engine - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *The Pirates - Male Disney Villains *Nana - Thumper (Bambi) *Extra with Pooka: Toulouse (The Aristocats) and Boo Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) *Captain Hook - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *The Old Hag - Jessie (Team Rocket) *Mr. Smee - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Undertow (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) (as Gaston's enemy) *The Gangreen Gang Played by: **Ace - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) **Big Billy - Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) **Little Arturo - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) **Grubber - Verminous Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) **Snake - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Princess Tiger Lily - Olette (Kingdom Hearts) *The Indian Chief - Hokey Wolf (Same as the show) (as Olette's adoptive uncle) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Anastasia (Same as the movie) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Princess Oriana (Felix the Cat: The Movie) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Cosmo the Plant (Sonic X) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) *The Indians - Wolf Guards (Robin Hood) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Sick Day & Night To Remember spoofs Category:Sick episodes